


Aim Assist = Zero

by Isaac_Wildflower



Category: Original Work
Genre: And titles, Classes, F/F, F/M, Full Immersion Virtual Reality, I'm Bad At Tagging, LitRPG, No aim assist, and summaries, literary roleplaying game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Wildflower/pseuds/Isaac_Wildflower
Summary: "April Online."The most popular mmorpg with the newest, and best immersion technology.A game that draws many people in, including Yuna.Yuna was a, different girl. Diffrerent then most. She was quiet, almost shy, in person, yet if you met her in game you would never recognize her. Energetic, a natural leader, a strategist. Almost a completely different person.But what would happen if, one day, the same day she gets her personal immersion pod, she gets trapped, in the game, with a class only re-birthed players were supposed to use. One with no aim assist, only pure human skill.





	Aim Assist = Zero

I yawned. Waking up, having been woken up by the slight sunlight blinding through the shades right onto my eyes. Sitting up and looking around my room, I noticed it was still quite dark, giving me a clue that the sun was just beginning to rise, and I was just unlucky. I got up, and grabbed the nearest set of clothes on the floor. _I should really clean up this mess.._. I got dressed, and quickly checked the time.  _Only 8:00 am?._ I head out of my room, looking down the hallway, and holding my hand up to block the light shining in from the windows at the top of the front door.  _Bright out, for 8 am_. I walked hastily to the kitchen. Grabbing my leftovers from the other day, eat quickly, not bothering to heat it up, then I move to go check the date,  _Thank god today's not a school-day_. 

I head outside for a quick moment and checked the mail, looking around and frowning in disappointment.  _Still hasn't arrived, damn it_. I head back inside, and reach for my phone, checking my texts and the delivery status of the package I'm waiting for. My immersion pod.  _Just a few hours till it arrives? Better then a few days_. I check to see if my friends are online, and grin slightly.

 

_Yuna: Hey~ Sup guys_

_Zachary: Yo! Yuna, whats up?_

_Gemini: Hi Yuna  
_

_Yuna: Hi Zach, hi Gem_

_Zachary: What'cha doin?_

_Yuna: Got two hours time to kill, my immersion pods almost here!_

_Gemini: Nice!  
_

_Zachary: Awesome, you'll finally be able to join our party! Once you level, lol._

_Yuna: Lol XD_

There was a sudden knock on the door, I glanced up from my phone, wondering who it is.

_Yuna: Brb, someones at the door._

I head to the door, looking through the peephole at whom-ever's there. and proceed "Shit" to myself, before slowly opening the door. 

"Hello, Yuna," Said the man at the door with a Cheshire cat like grin.

"Hello... Jay.." I responded,

"I believe you've got something thats mine, Yuna?" He said, the grin only seeming to widen on his face..

"I have the money, Jay, but you said I had until next Tuesday" I said, gulping slightly. A sense of dread washing over me.

"Yes, well things change, Yuna, hand it over. Now." He said, his voice going from relaxed and calm to demanding in moments.

I sigh, and pull my wallet out quickly, grabbing the stack of twenties, and hand it to him. He counts the money.

"Good girl, see you next week." Jay only winks, and walks off.

I close the door with a slam, and growl.  _I hate him_. I open my phone up

_Yuna: I'm back_

_Zachary: Welcome back_

_Gemini: Welcome back, Yuna_

_Zachary: Who was at the door?  
_

_Yuna: Jay._

_Gemini: Him again? Why?  
_

_Yuna: Payment._

_Gemini: You're still doing that?_

_Zachary: Yeah, seriously?_

_Yuna: I have to, guys, you know what they've got on me._

_Gemini: Right, right... sorry._

 

* * *

 

Hours later.

The doorbell rang,and I dashed to the door, giggling in excitement. Opening it and seeing the men out there carting a box up to the porch, I open the door further, for them to take the box in. _Nearly didn't fit, whew_. I quickly signed and shooed them out, grabbing my box cutter and squeaking in excitement.  _Finally here! Finally here! Yes! Hehe, this is awesome!_ I quickly cut the tape off the box, and open it up, pulling the pod out, and hooking it up to my computer, and plugging it in to a power source.  _Yes, yes, yes!_ I grab my phone.

_Yuna: My immersion pod's here!!_

_Acking Zachary: Awesome! You have to get into the game, what class are you gonna be?  
_

_Yuna: Uhh, what classes are you two?_

_Gemini: I'm the healer, a priest_

_Acking Zachary: I'm the tank, a paladin_

_Yuna: K, I need to be a damage dealer then? I'll figure it out once I get in the game! Bye~_

I toss my phone on the couch, and open up the immersion pod, and carefully step into it. Laying down, and the pod closws automatically. 

**[Please state your name]**

"Yuna"

**[Name: Yuna. Selected, calibration process beginning. Please wait]**

After a few moments the pod becomes more comfortable, I blink in surprise.

**[Please speak chosen activation word]**

"Koins"

**[Please select a game]**

"April Online"

**[April Online selected, opening.]**

**[Good luck, Yuna.]  
**

I frown at the mysteriously ominous text, then close my eyes.

The game begins.

 

When I open my eyes, the world is completely white. An endless white void, before long a screen appears in front of me.

**[Please select difficulty setting (Difficulty setting effects how much pain is dulled when taking damage in game, lowest setting makes dying feel slightly uncomfortable, highest setting makes you feel like you're really dying.)]**

**[I don't want to die]**

**[Not too bad]**

**[Not the worst thing in the world]**

**[I want to hurt]**

**[Pain me harder]**

**[Real world, no biggy]**

"Umm, I want to hurt? I guess, that's what my friends are playing at." I say

**[I want to hurt, selected, please create your character]**

A large screen appears, with a complete copy of myself on it. I blink in surprise.  _Oh wow_. The character creation panel opens, and I start modifying my appearance, making me a bit taller, just a little less chubby, even though I'm already not that bad, I completely avoid the "Attractiveness" setting, and just modify the rest of my appearance slightly, not by much. 

"There we go, I like that."

**[Are you sure you do not want to modify your avatar anymore?]**

"Yes, continue."

**[Select a username]**

"Hmmm, Yorei"

**[Username selected, please select a class]**

A long list appears before me, and I proceed to switch to the categorized search and deselect different class types. DpS mainly.

I look through the list, and click a few for a description and appearance on my character, finding the one I like, I click on the "Ash" class, and my character changes to hold two guns, and stand straight glancing around repetitively.

**[Ash, gunner class. An Ash allows use of two pistols, dual wielded to deal high damage upon the enemy. The Ash is more similar to be a jack of all trades then a gunner. Military gear of different kinds can be used with a mix of magical abilities.]**

"Ooh, this sounds awesome! Select Ash!" I say to the AI

**[Ash class selected, entering the world of April Online.]**

 


End file.
